Nordinan
Nordinan is a country/island where is an neighboorhood of Groosatina. The country/island's capital is Kziemer. It was founded in 1992. It is considered part of Europe by some users, which is the sea of North Russia. Climate Nordinan is the one of the coolest country (in fanon). Known residents * Hayale Mizulo (The Nordinan voice actor for Son Goku from Dragon Ball Z and Mi from Cyborg Kuro-chan) * Lateli Mizulo (The Nordinan voice actor for Son Gohan/Son Goten from Dragon Ball Z and Nate Spidgewood (Nathan Adams in the English version, or Keita in the Asian version) from Yo-kai Watch) * Mani Lazuli (The female Nordinan vouce actor for Chopper from One Piece and Jibanyan/Baddinyan/Dracunyan from Yo-kai Watch) Known dubbed cartoons/animes The dubbing studio in Nordin is Nordin Knowdelnge Studios (1999-present). * Dragon Ball Z ''(The 2000-2002 dub is based off the original Japanese dub, only the first 106 episodes, the first TV special and the twelve movies dubbed; while the 2011-2013 dub is based off the Saban English dub (for Radtiz, Vegeta and Namek sagas) and the French dub (for Captain Ginyu and Frieza sagas'*')) * ''One Piece (Based off the 4Kids English dub and the German dub (until episode 516)) * Bleach ''(Censored version) * ''Cyborg Kuro-chan (Based off the (possible) Netherlands English dub) * Yo-kai Watch (1st season based off the original Japanese dub, and 2nd season based off the (possible) Netherlands English dub) '*'However, the Second Nordin dub of the Dragon Ball Z only reaches up to episode 106, like the first dub. Laws * It is illegal to poop your pants and die simultaneously. This law was believed to be a myth, but it was confirmed by Koraemon to be real in the April of 2018 in an livestream. * Propose a suggestion about the "unlisted" laws to the Prime Minister, and he will lock you in prison for 10 years without warning. * Anybody who claims that something that is not against the law is illegal will be fined, or an permanent imprisonment. * Parking at an unnaceptable location can risk you six months in jail. * It is illegal to snapping the fingers at Koraemon, or trying to revive the blacklisted deceased things such of Thanos, or The Resistance army (from Sonic Forces) back to life, for violators would have to fall into a tub of chemical waste. Usually, the person dies after falling into the tub. * It may you get drunk, if you drink black wine, so they banned black wine in this country. ** In cases, if he/she would drink black wine in Nordinan, then it would be fined for RM200 or an two year imprisonment. ** If he/she create or selling black wine, then it would be forced to fall into a tub of black-colored chemical waste. * If you are stealing rare things, then it will arrest you for 6 years. * It may corrupt your minds, if you gambling, playing acrade games and Sonic the Hedgehog games, so they banned gambling, pornographic, acrade games and the entire Sonic the Hedgehog series. If attempting to get around of the permanent ban such of importing to the country, creating pornographic books/videos or etc. the violators would be sent to Peppaland and forced to fall into a tub of chemical waste. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Locations Category:Countries Category:Locations